


Fire and Magic

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: A Million Little Pieces [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fire and Magic, Fun and Games, Hogwarts, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Singing, Teenagers, school days, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another average day in the life of Albus and Scorpius...Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Scorpius has musical ADD, it's well established. He happens to love this song almost as much as he loves Albus.  
> I tried to atone my previous cruelties to them by being sweet, but somehow I still manage a bit of sour in there. ;)  
> Song credit: Never been in love~Cobra Starship
> 
> For Albus, our favorite boy in the band.

You’ve been humming under your breath since you woke this morning next to Albus. You’ve both long-since given up the pretense that you sleep in separate beds, even if they are right next to one another. You had been quietly climbing into Albus’ bed for years now; the only difference now was that you weren’t always _sleeping._

 

For their part, your dorm mates haven’t even raised an eyebrow. Although honestly, there is very little that surprises this lot at all. It had started long before your first kiss and now the thought of sleeping apart from him was unthinkable. You don’t know it yet, but there will be a point in the very near future where you will be forced to do exactly that and it will kill you every single night; but for now you are blissfully ignorant.

 

“Na na na na na,” You sing quietly as you stretch languidly beside him, torn between not wanting to miss breakfast and staying right where you are. You roll over and press your face into the warm crook of Albus’ neck, deciding on the former.

 

He is always such a bear to wake up.

 

Albus doesn’t move an inch and you grin anyways because you think it’s ridiculously adorable. As you get older, you will get much more creative with how you attempt to wake him up, but for now, your seventeen year old self is happy to snuggle up beside him and sing just a little too loudly in his ear.

 

“Na na na na na,” This time you sing a bit louder and your fingers wiggle beneath the hem of the worn t-shirt he was wearing. His skin is blissfully warm to the touch and your fingers tingle because they are numbingly cold.

 

Which seems to get his attention; much to your amusement.

 

“Oi, stop.” He doesn’t even open his eyes, just grumbles and attempts to swat your hands away.

 

“If you want breakfast before double Potions you should hurry.” You giggle breathlessly as you tickle his ribs beneath his shirt and then quickly slide off the bed before he can retaliate.

 

When you cross the small space to the trunk at the foot of your vacant bed he rolls over and cracks open a single sleepy eye, which he watches you with for longer than he has time for.

 

“Ohhh, you want a show, will that get you up?” You smirk over your shoulder as you retrieve freshly pressed uniform staples from your open trunk and secure them under your arm before you stand back up and retrace your steps to the edge of his bed.

 

“Get your lazy arse out of bed, I’m hungry and I don’t fancy missing breakfast.” You say this as sweetly as you can and with a matching smile, and then you lean over the side of the bed and press a soft kiss to his lips before straightening up and heading towards the exit.

 

“Better hurry or you’ll miss your show.” You add over your shoulder with a smirk, and then you pluck your Slytherin tie off the bedpost of his bed on your way out the door to the showers.

 

You don’t see him huff petulantly and roll his eyes before he kicks the covers off of himself and tumbles out of bed, but you still smirk smugly when he slides into the showers a short while later, arms laden with his quickly gathered items that he drops on a vacant table.

 

“Na na na na na,” You’re still singing when you tug your shirt over your head and toss it aside, your darkening gaze fixed on Albus who looks bed-mussed and still half asleep.

 

You don’t even think twice when you tug the tie free of your sleep pants and let them fall, leaving you completely sans clothing. You’ve never been much for modesty. On the contrary, your affinity for shedding clothing at any given moment has only increased, as you’ve gotten older. Sometimes you do it just because you know it drives Albus mad and you enjoy watching his eyes cloud over, because you cannot help yourself.

 

Now is one of those times.

 

When you step into a shower stall you crook your finger in his direction and your lips twitch with a smirk at his expression. He’s halfway between aroused and still sleeping and you think it’s the most amusingly endearing thing you’ve ever seen in your life. It takes him only seconds to shed his clothing and follow you into the stall and when you kiss him beneath torrents of warm water, you think it’s going to be a great fucking day.

 

His hands slide over your skin like fluid movement and when he kisses you back it is easy to forget about the world beyond the two of you and this shower stall meant for one. When his arms tighten around your middle and force you more firmly against him, your head drops back and you laugh because you’ve won.

 

“Good to know what motivates you to get out of bed.” You say between breathless giggles that quickly turn into light moans of approval as he assaults you with open-mouthed kisses that trail across your body.

 

“Now you know my secret.” He mumbles around a mouthful of your pale flesh that is caught between his teeth and then he grins and kisses you hard on the mouth.

 

Your fingers twist in dripping strands of his hair and when you press his back against the tiled shower wall and hold him there with the weight of your own body, he giggles breathlessly into your open mouth. You know you don’t really have the time for this, but you do it anyways because you think that if you can get him to laugh _just like that_ at least _one more time,_ you can ride that high for the rest of the day.

You are mildly relieved that you are running late this morning and the boy’s showers are empty, because the things that you get are about to get up to in this stall with Albus are _definitely_ not suitable for company.

 

When you kiss your way down his chest his laughter turns into something a bit more breathless and when you drop to your knees at his feet, he peers down at you  from beneath rivulets of hot water with so much adoration that your insides swell to capacity.

 

You’ve both been fumbling your way through oral sex and orgasms for the better part of a year now, and you’d like to think that you are now something like an expert on Albus’ body and exactly _what_ makes his edges fray like ripped fabric.

 

You don’t take your time with him like you do in bed at night, but his head still thumps against the wall when your tongue traces the taut line of the erection in your hand. By the time you close your lips over him, his fingers are twisting painfully in your hair and you relish every second of it like the loudest part of love.  Your mouth moves over him with expert precision and by the time he is gasping _‘Oh-Oh-Oh fuck’_ your insides twist because you love to hear him come apart just like that.

 

By the time the two of you stride into the great hall, it’s later than you’d like it to be, but you’ve already forgotten about breakfast. When you take your seats at the Slytherin table you don’t miss the amused looks of your friends.

 

“How come you two are so late, hmm?” Alexa is leaning across the table and eyeing you both with an expression that _clearly_ says she’d like details. Lots of them.

 

“Albus didn’t want to get up this morning.” You reply casually and shrug a shoulder as your fingers wiggle over the plate of toast triangles, looking for the perfect piece to butter and jam.

 

  
“I wager he’s been up plenty long this morning already.” Duston’s smirk cuts across the table in your direction and Bryce nearly chokes on a swallow of pumpkin juice before he recovers, and then half the table promptly dissolves into amused laughter.

 

“Not _too_ long, I didn’t want to miss breakfast. But the day’s still young.” You exchange a knowing grin with Albus beside you, and then you all laugh together because your friends are truly the best and no subject is ever _really_ taboo with Slytherins.

 

~@~

 

“So what’s the song?” He whispers as he leans closer to you on the workbench the two of you were sharing.

 

You can’t help but grin mischievously as you continue the tedious process of crushing Sopophorus beans with the side of a small dagger.

 

“Sloth brain.” You say as you lift your gaze to smile at him, brows rising expectantly.

 

“That’s a weird name for a song.” He says as his mouth twists, which makes you chuckle under your breath.

 

“You know what I mean.” You cut in, and then you fix him with a mildly withering stare because you know he’s just trying to be funny in the middle of your potion brewing.

 

“I do.” He says and then he grimaces as he scoops up a small bowl of pinkish mushy looking stuff and dumps it in the cauldron.

 

“Disgusting.” You both say in unison, and then you shudder before returning to your bean crushing.

 

Albus asks about the song again while he’s stirring the cauldron with methodical counter-clockwise turns, and as you drop your juiced beans into the mix, you smirk in his direction because now it’s become a game, and you play to win.

 

“I don’t remember.” You say casually and then you smirk again because the look on his face is a solid mix of intrigue and determination.

 

“I’ll get it out of you.” He mutters under his breath and then you both put the subject aside because your lilac potion is turning clear with each slow circle he makes with the wooden ladle.

 

By the time Potions is all said and done, you’ve received top marks on your assignment, which makes you both smirk smugly in Duston and Alexa’s direction because their potion was a mucky brown color and smelled like raw sewage.

 

On the way to Transfiguration you hook your arm through Albus’ arm and lean close enough to sing “Na na na na na,” in his ear, and you can’t help but giggle devilishly when he glares sidelong at you.

 

“Are those the only words you know?” He raises his brows at you as you make your way through the crowded halls, arm in arm, pretty much oblivious to everyone around you.

 

“No, but that part of the song makes it impossible for you to tell _what_ song it is.” You beam proudly at him and kiss his cheek as you head into the classroom and you are wildly amused by his frustration for the entirety of the class.

 

“Now I’m _really_ going to find out what song that is.” He whispers out of the corner of his mouth when you are supposed to be studying living transfiguration silently.

 

You grin down at your textbook for the entire hour of silent study because you can practically feel him twitching with impatience beside you. 

 

By the time you are heading back to the great hall for lunch break Albus is beside himself with curiosity, which only amuses you more. When you take your seats at the Slytherin table you slide your arm around his shoulders and lean very close, purposely taking your time.

 

“Hey, it’s fire and magic, but when you go away it’s like the Titanic.”  You don’t sing the lyrics because you know how damn good Albus is at this game and you aren’t quite ready for it to end.

 

Albus stares down at his plate for a long time, features twisted into a concentrated mask as he attempts to place the snippet of lyrics you gave him. Eventually you nudge him in the side because you think he’ll spend the whole of lunch break just sitting there if you let him.

 

“Herbology in fifteen, give it up Potter.” Your mouth curves into a smug grin when you speak, to which he can only glare at you through narrowed eyes.

 

“Why didn’t we drop this class?” He mutters beside you as you head out to the greenhouses.

  
“Because you didn’t want to hurt Professor Longbottom’s feelings, remember?” You Glance knowingly at him and nod your head slowly.

 

“Oh, right.” He adds with another grumble and then falls silent as you make your way across the grounds.

 

You glance up at the sky and squint because it is a beautifully sunny afternoon outside. Being cooped up in the castle all morning only makes you appreciate the outdoors more, and although you enjoy Herbology even less than Albus does, you do love getting out of the castle. A thought occurs to you and suddenly you are smirking to yourself and as the greenhouses come into view you tell yourself that it is much too beautiful a day to spend studying boring plants and fungi.

 

“Wait!” You hiss as you reach for Albus just before he enters greenhouse four, and when your fingers circle his wrist you tug him back out of the doorway and around the back of the building he yelps in surprised shock.

 

 

“Oi, what’s the matter!?” Albus stutters as his gaze darts around nervously, clearly confused by your behavior.

 

“Hey, tell me if I’m crazy, but when you come around it’s kind of amazing.” You’re singing this time and when you slide your arms around his neck and lean back against the greenhouse behind you, his confusion is slowly replaced with mischief.

 

“Aha!” He says, and then he smirks proudly because you’ve just given away your secret even though neither one of you are ready to give up the game.

 

“So **baby** , won't you stay  'cause I gotta have it, have it.” You sing another line and you don’t miss the subtle change in his eyes or the way his fingers twist in your robes. When he kisses you, your eyes shutter because he tastes faintly of lime sherbet and you can still picture the way he purposely and obscenely licked his spoon clean back in the great hall.

 

“I think we can skip Herbology for one day, yeah?” He breathes when your mouths part and when you nod back he offers you a hand, which you take happily.

 

“Pick of the week then?” He says as you follow the edge of the forest in a wide arc around the cluster of greenhouses, taking care to stay out of sight.

 

“Maybe.” You reply with a light shrug and when he quirks a brow in your direction you can only smile because he knows you entirely too well.

 

Your taste in music is sporadic and vast and he’s long since come to accept how fickle you are about your favorites. Every week you had a new favorite song and sometimes, they changed within a matter of days. You can’t help it and have long since given up trying. You just love music, all kinds; but you love Albus’ music best.

 

  
“What do you think you’ll be doing when we leave here?” You are lying on your back in a soft patch of grass that is shielded by a grouping of large boulders near the edge of the black lake, and he’s on his stomach with his head hovering over yours. When you stare up at the crystal blue skies above, you realize that the thought of leaving Hogwarts is mildly terrifying.

 

“Well, I’ll be a famous rock star by that time, so I suppose I’ll be breaking hearts and taking names.” His reply is casually flippant and you smile lazily and crane your neck back to peer up at him.

 

When he lowers his gaze to peer down at you, he mutes out the sunshine in a way that makes him look like he’s got a halo of light around his head, which you find oddly inappropriate.

 

Albus Severus is no angel.

 

“And what about me? Will you forget all about me when you’re internationally famous?” You try and inflect lightheartedness to your tone because you don’t want him to know that you spend more time than is healthy thinking about this, and when he smiles down on you, it warms you up from the inside out.

 

“I’ve spent most of my life dreaming about you, I could never forget you.” His words are like the best music to your ears and you feel your cheeks warm with a faint blush that cannot be helped. He is so painfully honest and perfect that you don’t ever want to think about a time where he wont be right at your side.

 

“Charmer.” You say, and then you reach up and stroke the pad of your thumb across his cheek because you love him so much that it is difficult to _not_ touch him all the time.

 

“And, you’ll be with me. Wherever that might be. For the record.” When he smiles down at you, you believe his words so totally that they feel like your religion.

 

“For the record.” You reply quietly and then he drops his mouth to yours and kisses you so softly that your entire world turns upside down.

 

You don’t know it yet, but you will spend a good portion of your seventh year questioning your place in Albus’ life and there will be a point when you do unthinkable things just to feel anything at all. His absence in your life will be absolute and before the pressure is released, it will get to the point of near bursting. 

 

But all of that stuff is still an entire year away. For now, you are content in swinging in the hammock of blissful ignorance and enjoying the moment because, no matter where the days take you, you know that you’ll always have him at your side.

 

_I know now, I’ve never been in love before you._


End file.
